Safe and Sound
by Black Raven Feather
Summary: So, guess what? I'm alive again, except this time, I'm a demon. And I mean, that's fun and all, but when the freaking King of Hell, who let's face it, is known for his tortures, asks me to keep a tab on the Winchesters? What could possibly go wrong?


**Safe**

A hint of wet dirt accompanied the air that suddenly ran into my nose, scorching and scratching at the flesh of my nose and throat as I took a breath, the first one I took in, oh, months? Years? I've lost count. I gasped, my eyes flying open, trying to identify any source of light in the darkness that surrounded me. I grinned though, because I was alive.

My hands felt around the uncomfortable wooden box that held me, wood meeting skin. Air ran fast as I kicked the coffin, quickly trying to break the it open. The oxygen was running out fast, and I'll be damned if I let myself be beaten by something as simple as that. It had been hard enough to get back, and I'll make sure that I wouldn't return to Hell for a long time.

Finally I heard the sound of wood cracking as I kicked at the top of the coffin one more time. You felt dirt seeping in the small crack and falling inside. The smell of petrichor filled my nose; it must have rained earlier. It never rained in Hell.

After resting for a couple seconds, I started to kick again, keeping in mind that I didn't have a lot of time to get out. The cracks were slightly muffled, but they grew louder every time I kicked, and that was all that mattered. It took me a minute, but it was all worth it when a piece of wet wood fell down on top of my leg.

I shifted my body, changing positions so that I was now where my feet used to be. I swore under my breath that the coffin was too small, while also thanking this particular coffin for being so ancient that the wood was already rotting, making it easy for me to pull at the top. I sighed in relief when I was able to finally make a hole big enough for me to squeeze through.

Finally, I started to submerge into the abyss of soil. I clawed my way through the earth, holding my breath as I fought to break through the small roots of the new grass growing above me. I was close to the surface, I could feel it!

Suddenly, my fingers weren't surrounded by anything except for the air. With my last bit of strength, I pushed myself up, nails and hands clawing at the dirt.

Then the dirt was gone and I gasped and coughed, finally breaking through the ground. I quickly wiped as much dirt off my eyes as I could, groaning while hoisting the other side of my body away from the trap of mud.

I turned on my side and pulled myself up, not caring that I was covered in mud. I looked up and saw that I had mildly interrupted a funeral. The priest and the family looked up at me with their eyes wide open. I stood up shakily, then slowly walked over to them.

I grinned, then patted the priest on the back. "...I'm gonna need a drink, Padre." I finally said.

~X~

I had fifteen shots before Crowley came.

"Well, you've seemed to down those fast." Crowley's voice came from behind me. I rolled my eyes, then swallowed another shot and turned to face him. "I know. Good thing is, I can't get drunk any more."

"And why is that, darling?" Crowley asked, looking not even the slightest bit concerned. I leaned back against the bar, raised an eyebrow, then blinked and let my eyes go completely black. Crowley winced. "Ah. Sorry."

I let my eyes change back to normal as I shrugged. "Not entirely bad. I still get the same body as last time, so that's good."

Crowley nodded, then looked down. "Melinda...I need a favor."

Almost immediately I sat back up. "No, Crowley, I did not come back up, straight from Hell, to become your personal bargaining chip."

"I never said that this was about bargaining!"

"'I never said that this was about bargaining!'" I mocked, complete with the fake British accent. "Crowley, as much as I love you, and doing business with ya, I'm not your key to finding the Winchesters."

Crowley sighed. "Yes, but darling.."

"Don't you _darling_ me!" I said, lifting another shot to my mouth.

"I could put you back, you know." Crowley said.

The shot stayed mid-air.

"And what, go back to your tortures? No thanks." I laughed nervously, putting the glass back down on the bar.

Crowley rolled his eyes, then took his hands his pockets, slowly walked forward a little more, pinned me to the bar, and leaned in, making me squirm and back into the bar a little more.

"Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy them, Melinda." Crowley said.

"You need to lay off the liquor." I said. It was true, he practically smelled like it.

"Mel, don't make me angry." Crowley used a tone of voice that I hated.

"I was _thirteen years old_." I said, glaring up at his face, inches away from mine. "And the things you did to me, I swear to God, I still have scars, mental and physical. If you think I'm gonna help you at all, you can go burn in Hell."

"Already have, darling."

"You sicken me."

"Ditto."

I stared up into his evil eyes, then groaned and pushed him away from me. "Fine, I'll do it. What do you want?"

Crowley grinned. "We're going to have so much fun."

~X~

I hesitated in front of the cabin door. I didn't have to do this. I could walk away right now and not mess up.

But then the torturing. I shuddered, remembering burning hands on my small body. I needed to do this.

I went to knock on the door, but then heard voices.

"That's thin."

"It's the best lead we got."

" _We_?"

"You were right. He was our responsibility. So... let's find him, okay?"

I wanted to keep listening, but I still needed to get the job done. I reached up to the center of the door and knocked three times.

Hushed voices.

Footsteps.

An opened door.

"Sam Winchester." I said, grinning. "Pleasure to see you again."

"Mel?" Sam stuttered. He grinned, then pulled me into a hug. "Mel, you- you- you're dead!"

"Yeah, well, a lot of people seem to be returning from the dead, Big Bird." I said, returning the hug.

Sam didn't let go for a while, but when he did finally, I walked inside the cabin. Dean was sitting on the couch, grinning himself. "You don't look too bad, for being resurrected."

"And you don't look too bad for getting out of Purgatory. Word travels fast, sweetheart."

"Whatever. Glad to see you." Dean said. I smiled, then tried to step forward.

I couldn't.

I looked up and saw a bright red Devil's Trap on the ceiling.

"Aw, crap." I muttered.

"Mel? Are you okay?" Sam asked. He looked up to where I was looking, then looked back at me in shock. "Mel?"

"Sorry kiddo." Dean said, getting up and walking over to me, folding his arms. "I had doubts. You wanna tell us something?"

"You boys wanna let me out first?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets and sighing. This was gonna be a long night.

~X~

"So lemme get this straight.." Sam gestured to me as I took a swig of the beer. "When you died, you went to Hell and became a demon."

"Yep." I said, tapping the bottle.

"And Crowley tortured you." Sam stated.

"Correct. Bit of a touchy subject, but yeah." I replied.

"But, what, you escaped?"

"You're right again, Big Bird."

"How?"

"It's not that hard. Dean did it."

"I had an angel. You have a sadistic sex-trafficker." Dean piped up from the other side of the room.

I grimaced. "Touché, Dean."

Sam sighed. "And you're just...okay? You were buried in South Dakota, how'd you find us?"

"Like I said," I took another swig. "Not that hard."

Sam stared at me for a few seconds, then took the bottle away from me. "Hey!" I said, attempting to grab it back.

"No, I'm sorry, you're underage, you can't have this much." Sam said, standing up and putting it on the top shelf. Much to his gigantic height, it was easy for him.

But I'm short. Five foot six, to be precise. I'm not gonna reach it.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "I'm nineteen. I'll be overage in two years."

"Sorry, still a no." Sam said, grabbing his laptop and turning to Dean. "All of this-" he gestured to me. "Is your fault."

Dean shrugged. "You're saying I should've not given her that beer when she was thirteen?"

"I'm saying that if it wasn't for that, she wouldn't have started the Great Beer Incident of 2006." Sam argued.

"Hey, I got you access to the FBI's central system because of that night." I said, standing on my toes to reach.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Sam said, leaving for his room. Once he left, Dean sighed, shook his head, then got up, walked over, and got the beer down.

"You're not gonna go crazy?" Dean asked. I nodded, then rolled my eyes. "What am I, twelve? Hand it over."

Dean smirked, then handed the beer to me. I smiled, then finished it off.

"So. Gotta case?" I asked, putting the bottle by the sink.

Dean nodded. "You hear about Kevin Tran down in Hell at all?"

Crowley's voice rang through my ears from earlier today, but I shook my head. "Uh, maybe. The name sounds familiar."

"Well, he's a prophet. And he's got the word of God. And he's gone missing. So, we're gonna go find him and drag his ass back tomorrow." Dean said, opening a bottle himself.

I nodded, then grabbed another bottle, opened it and grinned. "Naturally, I'm coming."

"Of course. Where would I be without my trusty, telepathic, cynical nerd?" Dean said, smiling himself.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Cheers." We clinked bottles, then both took huge swigs of the dark liquid.

"You mind if I say here for now?" I asked.

"I really don't care at this point." Dean groaned. "It's just good to have you back, demon or not."

~X~

I woke up with my eyes closed, and my first thought was _Don't wake up or he'll see you and punish you._ But then I heard the rattle of an engine and smiled. I was just in the back seat of the Impala.

Safe and sound.

I opened my eyes just as the car stopped. I sat up, then turned to look at the boys.

"Good morning. What's up?" I asked.

Dean grinned. "Just checking into a motel, sweetheart. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Nah, I'm good." I said, staring at Sam. "Hey, you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, sorry, just a little out of it. Hey Mel, how about you go check us in?"

I nodded. "Sure, that's fine." I got out of the car, then walked into the main office. Instead of checking in immediately though, I walked into another room, looked around, then pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Maybe he wouldn't answer.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello, darling. What news do you have?"

Damn.

I grimaced, then forced myself to talk. "Nothing. We're checking into a motel. They're looking for Kevin, but I dunno if they legit know where he is."

"Fabulous. Anything else?" Crowley asked.

"I dunno, man, cut me some slack. I've been asleep for the past two hours. I might go sleep some more." I said, twirling some of my blonde hair with my finger.

"Melinda, is that how we work here?" Crowley mock-pouted. I rolled my eyes. God, I hated him.

"No sir." I said. "I'll get more info for you later."

"Thank you. Oh, and Mel? I'm feeling sort of... _lonely_." Crowley's voice rang through the phone. My breathing suddenly quickened. I knew that tone, I hated that tone, why did he have to use that tone?

"Please, Crowley, don't do that." I begged, trying to calm down. "You know I hate that."

I could practically hear the smirk. "I'll see you later, darling."

I hung up faster than I ever hung up on someone in my entire life, then raced back over to the counter and checked us in. I didn't want to mess with Crowley if he was in that mood.

The boys walked in just as I finished. I tossed them the keys, then told them I was gonna sleep in the room.

Maybe more sleep could clear my head.

Yeah.

More sleep...

~X~

When I woke up again, it was already nighttime. I sat up on the bed to find Sam sitting on the edge of the opposite bed and Dean leaning against the headboard on my bed, deep into an argument.

"Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy to you." Sam said. "I don't even necessarily need you to understand. But...you need to know. I didn't just drop out, Dean. I found something. Something I've... never had all my life."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what was her name?"

"Amelia."

I turned and looked at Sam. "Dude, you met a girl?" Sam nodded. I laughed, then shook my head, grinning. "Oh my, I never thought you'd give up me for a girl."

"So, what, you, uh, you dropped your peanut butter in her chocolate? How'd it happen?" Dean asked.

"I hit a dog."

Dean and I turned to look at Sam. Dean pointed a finger at Sam and said "I knew I smelled dog."

"And I knew you'd throw a bitch fit."

"Hey, the rules are simple, Sam. You don't take a joint from a guy named Don, and there's no dogs in the car!"

"For what it's worth, I like dogs. One of my families owned a French Bulldog." I piped up. No one seemed to care.

"All right, what about you?" Sam asked, gesturing to Dean. Dean shrugged. "What about me?"

"Look at you. You've still got that look. You're shaky. You're on edge." After a pause, Sam added a "What was it like?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Dean sighed. "It was bloody. Messy. Thirty-one flavors of bottom-dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like three-hindered-sixty-degree combat. But there was something about being there. It felt...pure."

I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Hell gave that kind of effect too. I hated it, but I...loved it? No...appreciated it. That sounds right.

I yawned. "Guys, I dunno about you two, but I'm so sleepy."

"Mel, you've been asleep for literally all day." Sam said.

"And I'm still tired." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Maybe I'm making up for not sleeping in Hell, I dunno."

Sam nodded, his eyebrows knit together. I smiled sleepily, then leaning my head against Dean's shoulder and closed my eyes. Sam would probably stumped on this for a couple days, while Dean would tell him not to worry, she's just growing. She needs sleep.

I missed my boys a lot.

I've forgotten how much I loved them.

~X~

I sighed as I sat down with Sam, smoothing out the black pencil skirt. "Dude, you know how much I hate this." I hissed, gesturing to the fake FBI outfit, which consisted of the dreaded skirt, the business jacket, and the button up. Sam rolled his eyes. "What, you've never been in a skirt?"

"Well, obviously, Big Bird, just a lot...shorter."

"I'm gonna murder Crowley one day, just for you."

"Nah, it wasn't him. It did involve me working at a strip club though, and _that_ was an experience."

Suddenly, Dean sat down in the chair opposite of Sam. "Don't judge me. I got bubkis."

"You're forgiven." I said.

Then a waitress came up and put two plates of food in front of Sam. "And here you go." Sam smiled at her. "Ah, thank you." When she left, Sam pushed a plate toward Dean and one toward me.

"Sweet mother of God." Dean exclaimed, his eyes widening. "It's for me? Seriously?"

I nodded, my eyes growing as well. "Thank the Lord, real food." Sam smiled, then went back to his laptop. "Check this out. So, I went through campus security archives around the time Kevin should have been here." I took a big bite out of the burger and almost moaned.

Jesus, that was a good burger.

"Anyone look familiar?" Sam asked, turning the laptop towards Dean, who was chewing with his eyes closed. He understood me.

"Guys. It's a burger." Sam stated.

"It's a treasure." I said. "When you go to Hell for five years, I'll buy you a burger and you see how it tastes."

"All right, so, what, Kevin comes all the way to campus and doesn't see his girlfriend?" Dean asked, staring at the boy's face on the screen. Sam shrugged. "I don't know...but I went to the computer lab and found the computer he was on."

"And?"

"And I found the website he was visiting, found his account username, hacked in to the website, found when else this username logged in, and then I reverse-tracked the IP address back to the original user, Kevin, who has apparently been using the Same wireless router for the past two months."

"That is spectacular work." Dean said after a pause. I nodded, swallowing a burger bite. "Quite intelligent, really." I added.

"Any chance either of us can get that in English?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I think he's in Iowa – at a coffee shop." Sam said, showing us the laptop. I nodded again, staring at the map. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

~X~

"A church? You sure this is right?" Dean asked, climbing out of the car. Sam shrugged. "Barista at the coffee shop swears he's seen Kevin ducking in here for the past few months." I tried to open the door, then gave up and knocked. "Well, let's see if he's right."

After a moment of silence, Sam spoke up. "Hey Kevin. It's Sam and Dean Winchester, plus...an old friend. Open up."

Sam shook his head at Dean, but Dean already started to pick the lock. I grinned, then looked at Sam and shrugged.

After Dean got the door to unlock, we entered the church. Not even a few seconds later, a small Asian sprayed us with a large water gun filled with...window cleaner?

"Stop! Stop! Not Leviathans. It's us." Dean cried.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" The kid, who I assumed was Kevin. Dean shrugged. "Cliff Notes? I went to Purgatory. Sam hit a dog."

"And I went to Hell." I added, wiping my face off with my jacket sleeve." Kevin stared at me. "Who's she?"

"An old friend. Kevin, Mel, Mel, Kevin." Dean introduced. I waved. "Yo."

Dean wiped his face with his sleeve. "You want some towels?" Kevin asked. We nodded, and he lead us into a back room. There were various symbols painted on the floor, and I recognized a couple.

"Who taught you all this?" I asked, staring at the floor.

"I guess... God." Kevin said.

"God taught you how to trap demons?" Sam asked, dumbfounded.

"Technically, yeah."

"Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?" Sam asked, even more confused.

"Well...first, he took me to a warehouse. There was a tablet there, like the last one."

"Wait, there's another tablet? So another Word of God." Dean asked. Kevin nodded. Dean scoffed. "How many Words of God are there?"

"I just became a Prophet, like, a year ago."

"Well, did this tablet have a name?" Sam asked. Kevin nodded again. "Demons."

Instantly I paled a little. So this is the information Crowley wanted. Sam looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and awkwardly wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What about demons?" Dean asked, looking at me slightly. Kevin shrugged. "As far as I could tell... everything."

This was not good.

"Crowley wanted me to read the tablet, and so I did, and all I got out of it was Hell Gates." Kevin said.

"What about Hell Gates?" Sam asked.

"There's one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell."

"You showed the King of Hell how to open a Hell Gate? So that all the demons in Hell could come out all at the same time?" Dean scolded, while trying not to look at me.

Kevin looked confused. "What? No. I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter – how to destroy demons."

Oh shit.

This most definitely isn't good.

Dean grinned at Kevin. "You son of a bitch."

"Wait. Kevin? Where's the tablet now?" Sam asked.

"Safe." Kevin said.

"Safe where?" I piped up, finally finding a voice.

"Hey. As long as it's safe, okay?" Dean said, giving me a look. I glared, before looking back at Kevin. "Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?"

Kevin nodded excitedly. "Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever."

"Come again?" I asked, not believing me ears.

"Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then Dean finally said something. "Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important."

~X~

After what seemed like forever trying to calm down my nerves, and a twelve hour nap, I was finally okay.

For now.

I caught up with Kevin, who was in the pew.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to him. Kevin nodded, not trying to look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"They told you what I was, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kevin nodded nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down, okay? I'm not that kind of demon." I paused for a minute. "No, actually, never mind. I am."

"You can do the eye thing?" Kevin asked. I blinked, turning the eyes all black. Kevin nodded. "Yeah, okay, thanks, you can stop now."

I blinked again, letting them go back to normal. I then leaned against the back of the bench, staring at the white cross.

"So, uh, how'd they find you?" Kevin asked, fiddling with his hands. I turned over to look at him, then sighed and draped my arms on the back of the bench.

"Uh, well, once upon a time, Melinda Natalie Lester was a normal thirteen year old kid in the foster care system. Her parents died a little after she was born, and she moved around ever since.

"Then, she was in Arizona, living with a family, a couple, and the Winchesters came. It turned out that the couple were a pair of demons, but they took care of it. Mel traveled along with the Winchesters for a little bit, thinking that they were the greatest brothers she could have.

"But then it turned out that Mel was telepathic. And she was gonna be in a Satan army, well, if she had lived that long. But, uh, she didn't. She died before then."

"How?" Kevin asked. I shrugged. "It was just a simple hunt. There was a pack of hellhounds, and, uh, I sacrificed myself."

"Oh." Kevin said. "Yeah." I agreed. "And then I went to Hell. Literally."

"What's that like?" Kevin asked. I shrugged. "It changes. Originally, it was like a million needles in your body, then it was just waiting in line, and then..." I trailed off, thinking about all the torture that happened after that. I cleared my throat, realizing Kevin was waiting for an answer. "Uh, I don't talk about it. Unless if it's Big Bird or Geek in there."

Kevin nodded. "I understand. You'd tell your closest secrets to the people you trust the most."

Suddenly my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw the ID number. I groaned, then turned over to Kevin and smiled. "Sorry. Have to take this." I stood up, brushed off my black jeans, then left the pew and into an unused room by anybody.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Do I have to answer?

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Melinda. How are you?" Crowley asked. I took a deep breath, then nodded. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, good. Have you got any new information for me?" He asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." I said, fiddling with my denim jacket. "They found Kevin, he's figured out how to close Hell Gates and get rid of us."

"Hmm. It's as worse as I thought."

Suddenly I just opened the flood gates. After all, demons could die, and I was panicking. Who better to trust than the King Of Hell?

"Crowley, they don't mean it, do they, they're not gonna get rid of us, and I really don't want to die a second time, because Crowley, it hurt the first time, and it'll hurt the second time, probably even more, and Jesus, Crowley, they've got demon bombs and I'm just really scared and the Winchesters aren't even the same anymore, Dean's different, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mel, calm down." Crowley's said. I with all my might not to cry. "Take a deep breath."

I did just that.

"And don't you worry about any of that. I'll take care of it all, I promise. Okay?"

I nodded. "O-okay." I wiped away one of the tears with my sleeve.

"Now, how about you tell me where you are, and I'll solve this?" Crowley asked.

"I-Iowa." I sniffled. "A r-really big church. Y-you can-n't miss i-it."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Crowley said. "I'll be there with some guys in a minute." With that, he hung up, and there was the dial tone.

Leaving me to cry alone in a basement of a church.

After a moment, I sat back up and started to walk back to the demon symbol room, when the whole entire church started to shake. I stood still, letting the meaning of the vibrations sink in.

Oh, why did I trust Crowley in that moment?

I suddenly took off running down the hall, yelling Sam and Dean's names, until someone grabbed my wrist, and I was stopped suddenly. I looked back and saw the King of Hell, smirking.

"Hello, darling."

"This is your fault." I said, trying to loosen my wrist out of his grip. A slow feeling of terror rose up into my stomach, but I tried to be tough.

Crowley shrugged. "Actually, my dear, it's yours."

Still holding onto my wrist, he teleported us to the demon symbol room, where the boys finished killing a demon themselves.

"Hello boys." Crowley said, causing them to look up. Another girl appeared in the doorway. She too was a demon, but I didn't recognize her.

"Mel!" Sam cried, taking a step towards me. I shook my head nervously. "Sam, don't, please." I begged. Crowley rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Moose, listen to your demon friend. Of course, if you can still trust her."

Sam and Dean's look of disbelief, honestly, hurt me more than the thought of Crowley standing right next to me.

Crowley cleared his throat, then turned to Dean. "Dean. You're looking...well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors. Where's your angel?"

"Ask your mother." Was Dean's response as he tightened his grip on his knife.

Crowley sighed. "There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did." He then turned to Sam. "Moose. Still with the pork chops. I admire that."

"Let Channing go." Kevin said, holding a water gun again.

"That's not Channing, Kevin. Not anymore." Dean said.

"What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing. Kev. Last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to... What's-the-Point U." Crowley offered.

"He's lying. You won't get Channing back. She's probably dead already."

Crowley sighed. "Will you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak." He snapped his fingers, and the demon left the girl, Channing. She looked confused, but then focused on Kevin. "Kevin?"

"Channing?"

"What's going on?"

"There's a demon in you, and you're going to your safety school."

"What?!"

"But it's gonna be okay."

"I-I-I-I just – I can't." Crowley said, pretending to be touched by the moment. He rolled his eyes again, then snapped his fingers with his free hand and the demon possessed Channing.

I struggled against Crowley's grip around my wrist, trying to run towards Sam, but almost immediately, Crowley caught my wrist again, and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't you even dare, Melinda." Crowley said, using that tone again, his face centimeters away from mine. I shuddered, panicking internally. And Crowley knew how scared I was. In fact, he relished in the fact that I was terrified.

Crowley rolled his eyes, then smirked. "I'll see to you later." He then pushed me away slightly, but made sure I was still in his grasp.

I looked over at Sam, and I tried to get my telepathy to work again.

 _Come on, Sam. Help me, please, I'm begging you._

"Okay. I'll do it." Kevin said. "Myself for the girl. But this ends. All right? No fighting, no nothing. It ends."

"Can't let you do that, buddy." Dean said.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Kevin snapped. He then turned back to Crowley. "I'll grab my stuff." With that, he left.

"Chin up, gentlemen. I'm a professional." Crowley said, tightening his grip. I winced, trying to loosen my wrist a little. I was gonna have bruise there later.

"This ain't over by a long shot, Crowley." Dean said, looking between myself and Crowley.

"Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow? Or this little brat?" Crowley asked, gesturing to me. He then formed a wicked grin on his face. "You really should hear her in bed. You're just a little devil, aren't you?" He said, tapping my nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw both the boys turn a deep red.

I glared up at him. "I will bite you, Crowley, and I will not hesitate."

"Oh, eat me. Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop."

A pause.

"Kevin?" He took a step forward, and Dean raised the knife. I let out a scream as Crowley snapped his fingers and the knife glowed red. Dean dropped it, shaking his hand in pain. "Aah!"

"Ready, boys?" Crowley asked as walked past Sam and Dean, dragging me with him. I sent a look to Dean, and he nodded, then picked up the knife.

Crowley wandered for a little, with Channing behind us, before opening another door in the church.

Standing in the room holding the end of a cord is Kevin. He grins, then pulls the cord and Holy Water poured into us. We all yelled as the liquid burned our skin. But it made Crowley let go of my wrist for a millisecond, and when I saw the chance, I took off running, with Kevin following.

"Sam, Dean, run!" I yelled, as the King and Channing continued to yell and sizzle behind us. We all ran to the parking lot as, Sam lagging to get to me. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, referring to my sizzling skin. "Yeah, I'm fine, keep running." I said, letting Kevin and Sam run past me.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled, with them running out the door first. I looked around, seeing no one, then tried to run.

"Oh, no." Crowley said behind me. I gasped, then turned around to see him walking towards me. I tried to turn and run, but I tripped, causing me to fall of my stomach on the floor.

I gasped for air, but before I could, Crowley grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me up to face him.

"I'm sorry, darling but you're still coming with me, back to Hell, where you'll be safe and sound!" Crowley spat, throwing me on the wall.

I hit the wall, maybe breaking a rib, then fell backwards onto my back. I took a breath, which that hurt, because I most definitely broke a rib, then turned around and lifted me up with my hands.

I exhaled, then looked up at Crowley, smirked, and shook my head.

Safe and sound.

Yeah, right.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
